Too Old For Love?
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Trent, ingatlah dengan umurmu. Dia baru berusia 21 tahun, sementara kau sudah 29 tahun. Tapi… Cinta tidak mengenal umur 'kan? A TrAire one-shot


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume Inc.**

**Pairing: TrentxClaire**

**Genre: Romance, Drama (maybe?)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s)**

* * *

"Baiklah, lukamu sudah selesai kuperban. Lain kali, hati-hati ya, sewaktu memakai sabit," kata seorang dokter kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, dokter," kata gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ehem," dehem dokter tersebut, "Claire, bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Trent' saja?"

"Iya, terima kasih, dokter Trent," kata Claire salting.

"Sudah kubilang, 'Trent' saja, tanpa 'dokter'," ujar Trent tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, Trent."

"Oya, ini, kupinjamkan tongkat kruk ini karena aku tahu kau akan kesusahan berjalan dan bekerja dengan kaki terluka," ucap Trent sambil memberikan tongkat kruk kepada Claire dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Dengan bantuan tongkat kruk dan Trent, Claire berusaha berjalan keluar klinik dengan susah payah.

"Perlu kuantar sampai ke rumahmu?" tanya Trent.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri," jawab Claire.

5 menit kemudian, Claire baru berjalan sampai di depan supermarket. Trent pun mendesah pelan dan segera mendekati Claire.

"Sini, biar ku bantu," kata Trent sambil menopang tubuh Claire di bahunya.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, jangan gengsi begitu denganku."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ada yang datang ke klinik?" tanya Claire.

"Di klinik masih ada Elli. Aku yakin dia masih bisa menangani pasien."

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun sampai di peternakan milik Claire.

"Baiklah Claire, menurut perkiraanku, kau akan sembuh dalam seminggu kalau kau istirahat total, tapi berhubung kau harus bekerja, kemungkinan kau akan sembuh dalam 2 minggu. Dan, aku ingin kau memeriksakan kondisi kakimu seminggu lagi," oceh Trent panjang lebar sambil membantu Claire duduk.

"Baik, Dok… eh, Trent, terima kasih."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berterima kasih. Aku kan hanya melakukan kewajibanku sebagai dokter," kata Trent dengan wajah yang datar.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, apa anda mau minum teh dulu?"

Trent pun melirik ke arah Claire, "uh, tidak usah karena aku akan kembali ke klinik sebentar lagi," ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Trent," ucap Claire sambil menggenggam tangan Trent.

Hening.

"Eh, maaf," ujar Claire sambil melepas genggamannya, "apa anda yakin tidak mau minum teh sebentar? Karena kupikir akhir-akhir ini anda kurang istirahat."

Trent pun menghela nafas pelan, "baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Claire pun mengangguk dan beranjak dengan bantuan tongkat kruknya, kemudian berjalan ke kulkas. Sesampainya di depan kulkas, dia mengambil _relaxation tea leaves _dan sebotol madu. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Di dapur, dia langsung mengambil panci, mengisinya dengan air dan merebusnya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil sebuah teko dan 2 cangkir, kemudian memasukkan _relaxation tea leaves_ ke dalam teko. Setelah airnya mendidih, Claire langsung menuangkan airnya ke dalam teko dan menuangkan sedikit madu ke teko. Lalu, dia menaruh teko dan 2 cangkir tersebut ke nampan. Namun, saat dia sedang ingin membawakan nampannya ke meja makan, dia merasa kesulitan.

Melihat gadis petani yang sedang kesusahan membawa nampannya, Trent langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Claire. Kemudian, Trent langsung mengangkat nampannya.

"Uhh… do—Trent, anda 'kan tamu saya. Seharusnya anda jangan membawa nampannya."

"Sudahlah, jangan gengsi begitu. Kalau seandainya kau terjatuh dan tersiram air panas, waktu istirahatmu akan diperpanjang 'kan?"

"Ehehe, iya," jawab Claire sambil malu-malu.

Setelah menaruh nampannya di meja makan, Trent langsung membantu Claire untuk berjalan ke meja makan dan menarikkan kursi untuknya. Kemudian, menuangkan teh untuk dirinya dan Claire.

"Maaf, Trent. Aku malah jadi seperti tamu anda."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," kata Trent sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Claire pun ikut menyeruput tehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teh buatanmu enak sekali," puji Trent.

"Be-benarkah, Trent?" tanya Claire tersipu malu.

Setelah sekian lama memasang ekspresi datarnya, Trent pun akhirnya tersenyum—bukan, bukan tersenyum tipis, tapi tersenyum dengan manis, "Iya, rasanya tidak terlalu manis, apalagi kau memakai madu untuk menggantikan gula. Lagipula…" Trent menghentikan perkataannya yang membuat Claire kepo.

"Lagipula untuk apa aku minum yang manis-manis kalau ada gadis manis di hadapanku?"

BLUSH. Wajah Claire pun langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"Loh? Wajahmu memerah? Kau sedang demam ya, Claire?" tanya Trent dengan _innocent_.

"Trent ini bisa saja. Gadis seperti aku kan tidak manis."

Trent pun terkekeh pelan, "tentu saja kau manis, Claire sayang~" ucap sang dokter berwajah _stoic_ tersebut sambil mengelus kepala Claire.

Trent sudah biasa memanggil Claire dengan sebutan 'sayang', tapi mereka tidak punya hubungan khusus. Kenapa mereka tidak punya hubungan khusus? Tentu saja karena faktor umur, Claire baru menginjak umur 21 tahun, sementara Trent sudah menginjak umu 29 tahun. Jadi, bisa dibilang, hubungan mereka seperti kakak-adik saja.

"Oya, Trent, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu," kata Claire.

"Apa itu?"

"Emm… kenapa anda ingin aku memanggil anda dengan sebutan nama anda saja? Elli saja masih memanggil anda dengan sebutan 'dokter' atau 'dokter Trent'," tanya Claire dengan wajah polosnya.

Trent pun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Claire, dia belum siap menjawab pertanyaan dari Claire.

"Uhh… sebenarnya, itu karena…"

Drrrttt… belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Trent merasakan _pager_-nya bergetar dalam saku jasnya.

'**_Dok, tolong cepat kembali May sedang panas tinggi'_**

Trent merasa sedikit lega karena dia bisa mengulur waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Claire.

"Maaf Claire, aku harus segera ke klinik. Kata Elli, May sedang demam tinggi."

"Baiklah, Trent. Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

**Trent's POV**

* * *

Claire.

Entah kenapa, gadis itu selalu ada di dalam pikiranku.

Gadis yang dengan senyuman lebarnya memperkenalkan dirinya ke diriku, walaupun disambut dengan tatapan dingin dariku—karena waktu itu aku masih sibuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen kesehatan.

Gadis yang selalu memberikanku susu dan telur segar dari peternakannya, walaupun aku selalu berterima kasih dengan wajah datarku.

Gadis yang selalu tersenyum kepadaku walaupun aku jarang membalas senyumannya.

Gadis yang memberikan hadiah di saat ulang tahunku walaupun aku tidak pernah memberi tahu tanggal ulang tahunku.

Gadis yang kuat, padahal kupikir dia adalah gadis yang lemah.

Entah sejak kapan aku tertarik kepadanya.

Aku pun mengacak-acak rambutku.

Trent, ingatlah dengan umurmu. Dia baru berusia 21 tahun, sementara kau sudah 29 tahun.

Tapi…

Cinta tidak mengenal umur 'kan?

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

Saat ini, aku sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen kesehatan. Belakangan ini, aku susah tidur karena memikirkan pertanyaan yang Claire berikan kepadaku.

"Dokter Trent," panggil Elli dari balik tirai.

"Iya, ada apa, Elli?" tanyaku tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Elli.

"Um, Claire datang untuk memeriksakan lukanya," jawab Elli.

Sial.

Sudah 1 minggu ternyata. Kuharap dia melupakannya karena sejujurnya aku belum siap menjawabnya.

Dengan memakai tongkat kruknya, Claire berjalan ke ruanganku. Aku pun membantu Claire untuk berjalan ke ruang periksa. Setelah itu, aku mendudukkan Claire di ranjang. Lalu, aku membuka perbannya. Kupikir kaki Claire akan lama sembuhnya, ternyata yang kulihat kaki Claire sudah hampir sembuh.

"Claire, sepertinya, kau bekerja terlalu keras, jadi kau perlu istirahat 2 minggu lagi," kataku dengan wajah datar.

"Eh?!" serunya, "Tapi, aku tidak bekerja keras, kok. Selama seminggu ini saja aku hanya di peternakanku dan tidak pernah pergi ke gunung."

Astaga, gadis ini mudah sekali untuk dibohongi.

Aku pun tersenyum kecil, "hanya bercanda."

"Hah!?" Claire pun cengo, "astaga, Trent, tega sekali anda membohongi pasien anda."

"Baiklah Claire, sekarang aku mau kau berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat kruk," ucapku sambil mengoleskan luka Claire dengan obat dan membalutnya menggunakan perban.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan memegang tanganmu."

Claire pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Dengan bantuanku, Claire berjalan menuju ruanganku.

Aku berdiri di hadapannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Dia pun mulai berjalan secara perlahan ke depan.

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang saat aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat.

"Bagaimana, Claire? Apa kau merasa sakit?"

"Uh, sedikit, Trent," jawabnya dengan wajah yang menahan sakit.

Aku pun kembali mendudukkan Claire di ranjang.

"Baiklah, Claire. Menurut perkiraanku, 3-4 hari lagi kau akan sembuh dan aku akan masih meminjamkan tongkat kruknya, tapi cobalah sesekali untuk berjalan tanpa tongkat kruk."

"Baik, Trent."

Aku pun menghela nafas lega karena Claire tidak ingat dengan pertanyaannya seminggu lalu.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, seminggu yang lalu 'kan aku bertanya kepada anda. Jadi, apa jawaban anda?"

Sial. Aku belum siap menjawabnya.

"Kalau aku menjawabnya, kau janji ya, tidak akan membenciku."

Dia pun menangangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu."

"Eh?"

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya 'kan?"

Dia pun mendesah pelan dan menutup matanya.

Aku pun merogoh sakuku dan mengambil sebuah benda.

"Baiklah, buka matamu."

Dia pun membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan benda yang kupegang.

"Trent… apa benar itu…"

"Benar, ini adalah bulu biru. Itu artinya, aku sedang melamarmu."

"Trent, aku… aku…"

"Jadi begini, aku memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan nama karena aku ingin hubungan kita bukan sekadar dokter-pasien saja, tapi… hubungan yang lebih spesial. Namun, aku sempat pesimis karena perbedaan umur kita yang terlalu jauh."

Claire hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"_So, will you marry me,_ Claire?"

Claire pun mendongak dan menatapku sambil masih menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_YES, I WILL_," serunya langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Bruk! Aku pun langsung terjatuh dengan Claire yang berada di atas dadaku.

Hening…

"Trent, sepertinya lukaku terbuka lagi," rengek Claire.

"Hah… dasar kau ini."

**-THE END-**

**HOREEEE! Akhirnya selesai juga FF kedua Debb di fandom HM xD betewe, ini ngaco ya? ._. Debb baru aja dapet idenya kemaren pas lagi class meeting, tapi Debb ga ngapain2. Akhirnya, Debb pun buka laptop, buka MS Word dan jadilah FF ngaco ini xD oya, sebenernya Debb agak miris ngeliat FF TrentClaire yang dikit banget di HMI soalnya itu salah satu pairing fav Debb T^T pokoknya, setiap kali main HM MFoMT, target Debb itu harus nikah sama Trent di tahun kedua xD eh, Debb malah curhat -_- oya, bagi yang punya komentar, kritik (yang membangun), saran, dan pendapat boleh kalian curahkan(?) di review :333**


End file.
